meurpfandomcom-20200222-history
Karrnix Aurellius
Karrnix Aurellius is a turian and former leader of the Barony, a grade A criminal organization on the space station Omega. Once a racist against humans, his attitude changed upon meeting Agata Magnoli, his present fiancee. Karrnix was an old friend to Niran Vadmir, the Barony's current leader. However, Karrnix's relationship with Agata strained his friendship with Niran, ultimately causing Niran to stage a coup in which Karrnix was ousted. Biography Palaven born, Karrnix was the son of a Hierarchy General, and thus reaped the benefits - and the hindrances. He lived a privileged childhood, without wanting for anything, except perhaps a family. His mother passed away when he was a few years old - Old enough to experience a mother's love, but not old enough to appreciate the loss. His retired soldier of a father treated him more like a troop under his command, than a son. General Aurellius did not even recognize the death of his wife, the death of his son's mother. There was always casualty in war. Karrnix was pushed to be the best, often going through brutal physical regimes each and every day. And that was before he was enrolled in boot camp at the age of 15. He excelled in Military training - obviously due to his father's rigorous training. He did well in the Military, but left as soon as his duty was up. And he went to the Citadel. He joined C-Sec - much to his father's displeasure. General Aurellius believed that Military - straight and thorough - was the best choice for his soldier. Quite possibly a reason why Karrnix left the Military. He started enforcement, but soon requested a transfer to Special Response. He personally led a C-Sec Special Armed Response Unit for years. His team operated during Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. Half of his team was wiped out by Geth forces, but Karrnix pushed onwards. After the Assault, it was suspected that he may be suffering from Psychological trauma, but he passed all the tests and operated soundly. For the next ten years at the very least. Which was when the sewage hit the fan. Special Response apprehended a criminal that Enforcement and Investigation had been tracking for months. A Human killer. Killed dozens on the Citadel already. And had kidnapped several others, many of them children. Orders were to take him alive, if possible, for questioning. That way, they may be able to rescue the kidnapped individuals. Karrnix's team located the human. And they did take him alive. Barely. The human was beaten half to death, shot several times in the knees, and stomach, and all over tortured. Karrnix took full responsibility. He was suspended from active duty, pending investigation. He managed to flee the Citadel though, using the few contacts he had left that still trusted him - and got transit to the Terminus Systems. More specifically, Omega. On Omega, he did what he had to to survive. He became that which he had hunted for many years. It would have killed his father to see what Karrnix was to become. Karrnix went rogue, went criminal. And that was when he met the Barony. He joined the Telemetry division. His long years of service in C-Sec, his leadership, intelligence, combat proficiency - allowing him to excel in the rapidly expanding Criminal organization. Three years on - he was an important man in Telemetry - and when Umbru stepped down from Command - Karrnix Aurellius was the perfect candidate to step up as the new Telemetry Lieutenant. Karrnix has been a soldier more or less all his life. He always wore armor, and he is comfortable in armor. He wore full face-helmets a lot during special response, and he continued to do so, perhaps more so, when he became involved in Omega, and The Barony. Category:MEU Historic Figures Category:MEU Historic Figures